


Distractions

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Grown-ish (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brazil, F/M, Fluff, Melting Pot Christmas in July, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Zoey was off for a paid working vacation, but she needed just a little more with this distraction.
Relationships: Aaron Jackson/Zoey Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Christmas in July 2020





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the prompts: Maranhao, Brazil and Coconuts! 
> 
> I know it's trash, but hopefully a revision will happen sometime later!

_A gentle smile...the casual lean against the doorway…_

_Zoey could feel her heart racing while staring into Luca’s eyes…_

_Then another body stands next to him...an arm that didn’t belong to Zoey slipped around his waist…_

_The sound of glass shattering pierced Zoey’s ears...and she looked down to see pieces of her heart on the ground…_

With a gasp, Zoey opened her eyes and sat up from her position in bed. 

_‘Great, another nightmare about my ex. You’d think I would be over this already, but apparently not. I’m staying in a freaking paradise right now, so what the hell is wrong with me?’_

Zoey turned her body to the side and peered out the window. The sun was bright and the skies were a beautiful shade of blue. It matched the waters that she could see in the distance. This was all thanks to Joey and his need for exotic inspiration for outfits next month. 

_‘Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I’d be in Maranhao, Brazil so soon.’_

There’s a knock on the door, but before Zoey allowed entry, the door opened and revealed the tall man that accompanied her on the trip. He had an awed look on his face as he held out what appeared to be a coconut. 

“Did you know they serve their breakfast drinks in coconuts?” he asked, jiggling one coconut in front of him while sipping from the straw in the other coconut. 

Zoey shook her head, unable to fight off a smile as the curious and somewhat adorable expression on his face worked its magic.

_‘Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine being here with Aaron, either.’_

She stretched out her arm, her fingers flexing in a ‘gimme’ motion. “We’re off to a great start.”

* * *

 _‘I know what you’re thinking. How can I keep dreaming about Luca while I’m technically on a paid working vacation with Aaron? Aaron was the only one to offer me a ride to the airport again, and I really needed the emotional support. He’s always there, and I really couldn’t turn it away...and maybe that confusing rebound kiss would be a good distraction. God, I am selfish aren’t I?’_

Zoey was free to explore the State of Maranhao as she saw fit, and Aaron wasn’t too far behind. There were so many beautiful dunes and caverns that she wanted to see, all the inspiration for outfits and styles that Joey would love for his exotic themes was right at her fingertips. 

The opportunity to rid her mind of Luca completely didn’t hurt either. 

Aaron seemed to be enjoying himself. ‘For the culture,’ he told her, and Zoey didn’t doubt that. She couldn’t ignore the subtle and gentle touches when they were side by side nor the multiple suggestions to tour the Island of Love either. 

_‘I’ll have to talk to him about that kiss soon. I just hope that it doesn’t end awkwardly. But hey, at least there are no other guys I have emotional connections with so I can’t run to them if things go bad, right? Right?’_

Zoey wanted to speak to Aaron before the next week went by and things were left unsaid once again. She wanted everything out in the open, so maybe that’ll help ease her nightmares and her heart of anything that could linger or end on a bad note. After all, one can’t truly experience paradise when their insides are in turmoil. 

She chose to explore one of the caverns first, Encanto Azul. The waters were so beautiful inside from the sunlight reflecting from the top. It was calm and private and perfect for the two to have a talk with one another. 

Her chosen outfit was a teal bikini with tiger print patches stitched along the edges with a black knitted coverup on top. Aaron wore simple black swimming trunks, swimming next to her and splashing Zoey while she was wrapped in her thoughts. It wasn’t until she felt the water splash near her hair cap that she realized that she had spaced again. 

Shaking her head quickly, Zoey coughed. “Sorry about that,” she said. 

Aaron moved to sit next to her on the rocks, gesturing for her to follow suit by patting on the rocky surface next to him. Zoey didn’t hesitate and rose from the majestic waters to sit next to Aaron. The heat she felt rushing through her body couldn’t have come from the sun rays in the cavern. 

“I can tell you’re spacing out again, Zo,” Aaron said. “Talk to me. What’s up?” 

_‘You can do this, Zoey. Just rip the bandaid so we can have a better rest of the time. Don’t be selfish.’_

“It’s just…” Zoey trailed off. “I am, like, so grateful for you staying the next week here with me for work.”

Aaron shrugged. “I wouldn’t turn down a free opportunity,” he teased, “And besides, I told you that I’d always be there for you for whatever you need.” 

Zoey bit her lip. “That’s the thing,” she said. “You are so right and so there for me, even with...you know…” she clicked her tongue and grinned nervously. “That kiss.” 

He stroked the hair on his chin, playing it cool. “Ah, right, right. The kiss at the airport right after your breakup…” 

She nodded. “Yes. We...I think we should talk about it, you know? So things are on all easy street from now on.” 

“What’s there to talk about? I wanted to kiss you, even if you probably don’t feel the same way.” 

Zoey shook her hands. “It’s not like that, Aaron,” she said. 

Aaron raised a brow. “What’s it like, Zoey? I meant what I said, I have and will always be there for you, even if you don’t choose me...again.” 

_‘This is going **great** .’ _

“That’s the thing! I am tired of these nightmares and being in pain because of Luca but hurting because it feels like I’m stringing and hurting you! I don’t want to hurt you because I really do care about you, Aaron. I just...there’s so much between us that none of the others could ever compare because we were friends first before anything. We might not have…” Zoey cleared her throat. “But it was just as intimate and…” 

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck. “So what are you saying, Zo? Am I here as a friend or is there something else you want?” 

Zoey bit her lip and glanced down at the water as she splashed her feet. “I don’t know, honestly.” She turned to look him in the eye. “What I do know is that I—” 

She didn’t have the opportunity to finish her sentence because he kissed her once again. It wasn’t like a soft, child-like kiss. It had the heat Zoey felt moments before, and he touched her arm gingerly to bring her closer. 

_‘You should be discussing things, Zoey, not kissing him.’_

Zoey caressed his cheek to deepen their kiss, the serene sounds of nature in the caverns adding a sense of peace to the moment. He pulled away, so she took the chance to regain her breath. Her eyes met his, and the light in them sparked with something sexier in Zoey’s thoughts. 

“I’m sorry,” he said near breathlessly. 

Zoey licked her bottom lip softly and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. _‘Let’s just discuss things later. Too tempting of a distraction.’_

“Don’t be,” she replied, melting into him as she kissed him once more. She’d deal with the repercussions later. 


End file.
